Under The Moon's Guidance
by sakumi kinoyuuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Murata is always seen as the one being the most mature, and often ends up offering his knowledge to others. What happens to the Sage when he's confronted with a ghost from the past? -ShinDai, MuraShinou & slight YuuRata- .


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. All rights reserved to the author of Kyo Kara Maoh! This is purely fan made story and has nothing to do with the main anime nor manga.

Sakumi Kinoyuuki (c) 2008

* * *

**Under the Moon's guidance**

A young black-haired man ran a slender hand along the side of his chin. Flexing his eyebrows in a furrowed manner, the teenager raised his eyes the azure sky. Murata was currently positioned in the gardens of Blood Pledge Castle and was lending a critical eye to a very familiar scene that was developing in front of him. The young Maou was, once more, fighting with his fiancé, Sir von Bielefeld, about ridiculous matters, as usual.

Murata looked on upon the pair of bickering boys and cocked his head to the side, displaying his infamous grin. His gentle gaze lingered upon the young King and the Prince as a small chuckle escaped his lips. Ever since Shinou had made Yuuri into the new Maou Murata had been given the toughest job of all. On top of having to babysit the immature King, he had to act out on his role as the Great Sage and guide the castle's subjects flawlessly through various situations. Already, he had used his knowledge countless times to aid the Maou but also, to obey Shinou's grand plan.

In fact, Murata sometimes felt as though he was being used as a mere tool by those with higher powers. However, Yuuri had once said in the past that his trust was placed in the Sage's capable hands. That thought made Murata smile as he remembered how much the King relied upon him.

His attention was averted for a brief moment when the debate between the betrothed ones got a little bit more heated. Murata felt as though it was his time to intervene.

"Shibuya! Don't you think it's gone far enough now?"

"Murata! So now you decide to jump in? It's his fault anyway!" replied the Maou.

"I didn't do anything to you, you Wimp!" answered the youngest son.

"No, of course not! Apart from nearly _killing_ me that stupid sword of yours!"

"W-what? You've got to be kidding me! We're _training_! That's what you're supposed to do when training!!" replied Wolfram.

"Alright boys! That's enough now. Shibuya, I'm sure Sir von Bielefeld didn't do it on purpose." Answered Murata, calmly.

"Yeah! Listen to the Sage's thoughts on the matter!" said the Prince.

"Well, I do trust Murata ... alright Wolf, I'm sorry I got upset, you were just doing your job" replied the King bashfully.

The Sage sighed deeply, yet another matter solved with the power of words. Murata really did have a gift of speech. His wisdom knew no boundaries, his spirit remained timeless. Even the Original King had complete faith in the Sage's abilities. Murata's strong, guiding words always managed to get though even the thickest skulls, such as the current Maou's one.

Although Yuuri was the obedient type, Murata knew that a tight leash was the best option to keep maximum control from behind the scenes. The Sage looked upon his friends as they resumed their practice, thanks once more to his guidance.

Yes, he would remain by the King's side, just as he had in the past. He would lend his powers to the one called "the sun" and guide him, eternally.

The youth decided to leave the couple to their occupations and so, made his way towards the comforting shade of the castle. Murata did not enjoy the blazing sunlight that always seemed to be present in Shin Makoku. He much more preferred the quiet, cooler areas of the castle.

The Sage walked into the study and ran a slim finger along the various book spines, which rested in the wall unit. His eyes found the one book he was searching for and so, gently lifted it from the shelf and walked towards the table. He sat on the comfortable leather seat and cracked open the dusty history book he had picked up.

Leaning back on the hind legs of his chair, book in lap, the Sage read through his own life story, written by another's hand. Murata smiled at the rough representation of himself and Shinou, in black ink. "_They got it wrong, my hair wasn't that long!_' spoke the Sage to the bad quality drawing of his original form.

"Oh? I remember it being quite long, Daikenja" came a sultry voice from behind the Sage's head.

Murata fell back on all fours of his chair with a loud 'thud' and twisted around in his seat. He instantly spotted the great King himself, Shinou, leaning against the bookshelf, a playful smile across his face.

"You again? How is it that you keep popping up everywhere without any warnings?" asked the boy, matching his friend's expression.

"Ah, that is the advantage of being an earthbound spirit. Replied the King as je lifted his bock from the shelving and stood directly behind the Sage. "See that picture? Right there ..." pointed Shinou over Murata's shoulder.

"What about it?" answered the young Sage to his friend.

"That, my dear, is you, and I. I remember that day as if it had just happened. You were sulking-"

"Sulking? I most certainly was not! I resent that remark Shinou!" interrupted the slightly embarrassed boy.

The King laughed at the teenager, a twinkle in his deep blue eyes. "Trust me Daikenja, you were sulking. No one was paying attention to you and you were mad at me for being in the spotlight again."

Murata turned a shade of pink and looked away from the picture. He also remembered that day except, he knew the real reason to his "sulking" as the King called it. "I wasn't mad you, Shinou. It's just that –"

"You didn't believe me" finished the King with a knowing smile.

Murata blushed more before stuttering into a response. "W-well, who would have believe what you said? I was the only one to trust your every word but that day ... was just too much nonsense!"

The King laughed heartedly as he rubbed his knuckles against the Sage's skull. The boy huffed angrily and quickly ran a hand thought his hair. Murata looked up at the ghostly figure of the past, a scold on his face.

"That's exactly why I didn't believe you! You always treated me like a child!" said the exasperated youth.

"You are a child! Always was, always will be." Replied the King with a gentle look in his eyes.

"Am not!" argued Murata, the scold increasing on his features.

"Yes you are."

"What? I am not! Haven't I been taking care of the new King and everyone else up until now?"

"So? That only proves that you're mature and responsible, it doesn't mean your heart is anymore 'adult' that your body is!" explained Shinou. "Do you remember what I told you that day?"

Murata's blush deepened even more. He knew very well what the conversation had been about. The Sage relived his memories though closed eyes and played the scene against his eyelids.

_Shinou and Daikenja were outside on the castle grounds, sometime after the great battle against Soshoku. The Sage was resting his back against a large tree, his arms t__ightly folded against his chest and his lips forming a pout as the Original King laughed openly, throwing his golden head backwards into the sunlight._

"_Stop making fun of me, Heika!"_

"_I-I'm not m-making fun o-off y-you, D-Daikenja!" replied the King still in stitches._

"_That's it! I'm not listening to another word you say!" replied the aggravated black-haired man._

"_Daikenja, I care for you deeply –don't look at me like that, you know it's true- and I want to officially make you mine" replied Shinou after he had managed to keep control on his laughing._

"_W-what? Nonsense! You're still mocking me!" answered the flushed Sage._

"_Never, I would never make fun of you. I swear, I want you by my side forever. Won't you accept my offer?" implied the King._

"_What? No! Of course not! You're not serious, as always" replied Daikenja as he stomped off towards the castle._

_Shinou watched his friend leave him alone outside and smiled gently to himself. Daikenja hadn't understood the magnitude of what Shinou had asked, and had actually refused the once-in-a-life-time opportunity. The King smiled more and thought that a piece of paper wouldn't change anything between them anyway and so, Shinou respected the naïve side of his best friend and soul mate._

"_You'll always be child-like, Daikenja."_

* * *

Yuuri walked through the halls of the castle, in search of his Earthly friend. He called out many times the Sage's name but no response came. Suddenly, he saw the study's door ajar and concluded that Murata must have been hiding there. The Maou walked in softly and peered around the room when his eyes fell upon the Sage's form, sprawled on the table.

Yuuri came closer to his friend and noticed he was in fact asleep. Murata was resting his right cheek against his folded arms, which in turn were positioned on top of a dusty book. The boy's mouth was slightly open and Yuuri could hear his slow, regular breathing. A small hue of red coloured his cheeks while he dreamt peacefully.

The Maou smiled to himself and ran his hand through the other boy's dark hair as he looked down upon the suddenly defenceless form of the Great Sage. Yuuri realized that even Murata could look completely innocent and in need of protecting, when his guards became as low as they currently were. He gently removed the Sage's glasses and rested them on the table next to his book. Yuuri then removed his jacket and covered the back of his friend with it, as means of a blanket.

Yuuri sneaked out of the room silently, deciding best to let his friend rest, and neatly closed the door behind him. At the same moment, Shinou walked out from behind the bookcase and stood next to his friend. Murata remained unmoved as he kept dreaming peacefully of the past. The Original King stared at the Sage, content with himself, before disappearing for good.

Murata continued to smile happily, a gentle blush painted on his soft cheeks.

**The End!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

ZOMG ... yet **another** Contest fic !! OO It seems like I've been doing alot of that lately ... ; anyway, this is a one-shot abour MURATA !! Of course, there **had** to be some pairing up between Shinou & Daikenja ... and I **had** to add the little 'YuuRata' scene at the end ... Squeeee !

Riiiiight so, this fic is for a contest on **DeviantArt -- Murata-fans Club** the theme of this contest was **INNOCENCE** and it **HAD** to be about Murata ... omg, I thought I was going to DIE when I got the subject ! I though long and hard as to _how_ I would make Murata look innocent and ... I finally came up with this fic The deadline for this contest is June 1st so ... I'll now the results sometime after that date ! :P (_demo_ ... there are so many great entries to the contest !! OO)

Tell me if it worked ! Please comment ! Thank you very much !

Sakumi Kinoyuuki


End file.
